Connotación
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "Sentido o valor secundario de una palabra, frase, discurso; que se suma al valor principal." En este caso, una serie de historias de valor secundario que conllevan a un propósito en común: las historias que no publiqué. (Multipairing)(Serie de One-Shots nunca publicados y/o terminados)(Sugerencia de Tobi Lawli-pop)
1. GerIta

**Título:** Banderas Blancas y Tomates.

 **Pairing:** GerIta.

 **Fecha de creación:** Según la computadora; sábado 4 de junio de 2016 a las 7:39:19 hrs. Según la libreta en la que lo apunté, un año… por eso de agosto.

 **Fecha de publicación:** lunes 24 de octubre de 2016, estimo que a las 8:15:-hrs.

 **Resumen:** "Alemania se había dado cuenta al paso del tiempo, que el chico frente a él era algo más que banderas blancas y tomates."

 **Inspiración:** Capítulos 1-19 de Axis Powers. Paint it, White!

* * *

Cuando lo conoció, pensó que era molesto. O que tanta ingenuidad podía ser un disfraz.

Pensó que su gentileza era sólo una estrategia para sonsacarle información, que la torpeza con que hacía todo le serviría al otro para hacerle bajar la guardia.

Que le tendían una trampa. Que él le estaba engañando.

Por eso, también se sintió extraño al ver que el otro no quería escapar cuando le había capturado por primera vez. O la forma en la que le había visto escondido en aquella caja de tomates.

Italia. El nieto del gran e incomparable Imperio Romano… ¡un completo inútil! ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

Pero, aun así… no todo en ése personaje se encontraba perdido.

Cuando el veneciano se tomó confianza con el —lo cual no había tardado demasiado en realidad— logró ver lo amable que era. Aún a pesar de su inutilidad y su adicción por la pasta, era una buena persona.

Era gentil. Bueno con las artes y, además de todo aquello era lindo.

¡Espera! ¿Lo llamó lindo? Bueno, sí, la mayor parte del tiempo sí era tierno. La otra parte del tiempo tenía un aura de alegría a su alrededor la cual se contagiaba —la mayor parte del tiempo— a él.

Pero cuando se trataba de entrenar, todas aquellas cosas y virtudes que él le veía en aquellos momentos, se calificaban como pereza e indisciplina. Cosa que a Alemania le chocaba ver en sus soldados.

Y, de una forma u otra, el otro siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, a pesar de las réplicas y de los regaños que él mismo se encargaba de darle, ¡parecía repetirlos!

Sí, definitivamente debió haber temido del poder que Italia poseía. Pero no de la forma en la que pensó que lo tendría.

Probablemente, pensó por un instante que el veneciano podría albergar un poco de peligro dentro de sí, que si le entrenaba adecuadamente, podría transformarse en el guerrero que buscó en un principio. O sí, cuando había aceptado la alianza con el descendiente del Imperio Romano —y después de conocer lo intrépido y perezoso que podía ser— tuvo una pequeña esperanza, de que podría entrenar al otro para ser útil en las artes del combate.

Pero no. Debió haber notado desde un principio que el otro no serviría para nada en especial, que tenía habilidades en todo tipo de artes menos la bélica. Sin embargo, no había dudado de que las habilidades bélicas del Imperio desaparecido hubiesen sido transmitidas a su nieto querido —ya que, según tenía entendido, Imperio Romano se lo había llevado lejos para brindarle la atención necesaria, la que el considerara necesaria— o mínimo contarle de sus grandes hazañas ya que, por todo el mundo circulaba ése dicho de que, 'Quien no conoce su historia está destinado a repetirla.'

Curiosamente, no sucedió nada parecido con el de cabellos terracota, debido a que no podía siquiera seguir los pasos de su inigualable abuelo.

 _Sip, inigualable como ninguno._ Pensó la primera vez que había aparecido el Abuelo Roma a su rescate y al de Japón, cuando habían llegado un par de veces la otra tregua de países en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

También, se podía adjudicar el hecho de que, ahora —después de conocer al Abuelo Roma— sí se creía que aquel inútil que adoraba la pasta, fuese descendiente del Imperio Romano.

¡Oh, sí! Lo hacía fervientemente.

Soltó un suspiro, cansado. Se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a observar la —casi inexistente— correspondencia dirigida para él.

Entre las letras, había una postal de parte de Japón y un par de cartas de sus subordinados.

Iba a abrir la carta de Austria cuando escuchó un estruendo venir junto con el chirriar de su puerta. No tuvo que adivinar quién podría ser.

— ¡Doitsu! ¡Francia-niichan estaba amenazando con cortarme el cabello estilo Pattsun! ¡Y no le hice nada como para que pudiera decir eso!—Lloriqueó el veneciano.

Alemania dudó de la veracidad de aquel último dato. Era cierto que Italia nunca había sido mal intencionado. Sin embargo, su ingenuidad a veces podía ser más peligrosa que la comida de Inglaterra en un concurso en el cual, los involucrados pueden ser los espectadores.

Sin que tuviera tiempo de defenderse, el otro se abalanzó sobre él y dejó que el mar de lágrimas cayera sobre su camisa.

—Doitsu, ¡protégeme de Francia-niichan, por favooor~! —Suplicó. El rubio suspiró.

— ¿Y cuál es todo éste rollo con el corte de Pattsun? —Ni siquiera intentó quitarse al otro, puesto que sabía que cuando el veneciano se aferraba algo no le soltaba hasta ya pasado un rato.

—Sólo le dije que el color rosa de su chaleco no combinaba con un gabán de color terracota que quería ponerse, ¡y sin más dijo que mi cabello le molestaba! ¡Sobre todo mi rulo!

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con el corte Pattsun? Japón lo utiliza—Objetó, comenzando a sentirse MUY incómodo con la camisa pegajosa debido a las lágrimas de Italia.

— ¡Pero no me gusta utilizar ese peinado!

Alemania soltó un hondo suspiro y se dedicó a soltarle caricias a la espalda del ítalo en lo que seguía quejándose de su "hermano mayor."

Alemania se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Alemania se había dado cuenta al paso del tiempo, que el chico frente a él era algo más que banderas blancas y tomates.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bienvenidos todos sean a este bizarro conjunto de One-Shots que tengo en mi computadora desde hace milenios y que, gracias a la gentileza de Tobi Lawli-pop, ven la luz a través de este url.

Bien, ¿por qué decido publicarlas todas en un solo documento…y no en la categoría separada con sus respectivas etiquetas? Sería divertido, no lo dudo, pero me daba pereza pinchar a cada rato el botoncito de "New Story," y mejor me dejo con agregar capítulos.

 _¿Por qué "Connotación"?_ El diccionario lo define como "sentido o valor secundario de una palabra, frase, discurso, etc.; un significado segundario que se suma a un valor principal."(y ya lo decía el Summary) En este caso, todas estas historias que iré publicando que tienen importancia segundaria en un conjunto de todo que es la historia total. No sé del todo si lo que acabo de decir tiene sentido.

Habrá más de un Pairing/Pareja en este fic. Hasta ahora, en los documentos tengo guardado algo de… unos cuantos GerItas (que iré publicando cada uno entre otras historias), Franada, Edelweiss, AmeBel, y, si no mal recuerdo, en el cel tengo un Silk Road Pair. Había también un par de NiChus pero creo que eso lo dejo para otra ocasión. Quizá y tengo más documentos, momentáneamente no he checado del todo mis documentos, ya que he estado al pendiente de otras historias.

El Tag de la historia estará dado como "Completada," debido a que me tardo su debido tiempo en checar las historias, las faltas de ortografía, checar su fecha de creación y decidirme si lo publico primero o después de otras. Como quizá no sepan, ninguno de los documentos antes mencionados está terminado, lo que me hace rogarles perdón. De alguna forma.

De nuevo, gracias por pasarse a leer las historias. Pensaba no publicarlas nunca. Espero que las lecturas sean de su agrado.

Para finalizar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Feliz 87 aniversario de la Gran Depresión!** (¿Es que soy la única que se alegra por eso?)

—gem—


	2. AmeBel

**Título:** La libreta de Napoleón Orda (primer título: Cuánto tiempo, para que el documento no se quedará sin título)

 **Pairing:** Se planeaba un RusBel. Se planeaba. Actual AmeBel.

 **Fecha de Creación:** Según la computadora; martes 27 de marzo de 2015. Según yo, no tan segura. Pero comencé a fannonizarme con Hetalia por ahí de septiembre-octubre de 2015, así que eso no tiene sentido.

 **Fecha de publicación:** miércoles 2 de noviembre de 2016. Se suponía que esto se publicara el 31 de octubre de 2016, pero por problemas técnicos es hasta ahora que se trae.

 **Resumen:** Carece de uno.

 **Inspiración:** No estoy del todo segura, digamos que vino a mí y ya.

* * *

El día pasaba con tranquilidad. Se levantó, escuchó a Letonia y a Estonia murmurar algo bajo su propio concepto a través de su puerta. Había salido, les había saludado con una sonrisa amigable y después de ello observado sus rostros de miedo al pensar que había escuchado lo que ambos habían hablado. Probablemente pudo haberlo, pero no le interesaba siempre y cuando nada malo sucediese en la casa. Había ido a la cocina y se había encontrado con que el desayuno ya se enfriaba. Cuando el otro par se le unió al desayuno, preguntó por Lituania, que todavía no se les había acercado a desayunar.

—Dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver con Polonia. —respondió dubitante Estonia.

—Oh. —había dicho después de soplar a su plato. Terminaron de desayunar en silencio y Rusia comenzó a buscar sus prendas para salir a la junta del G8.

Al entrar en su estudio, se encontró con que Bielorrusia volvía patas arriba todo el papeleo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces en nombre de la familia Rommanov? —dijo para captar su atención. Cuando la albina se supo descubierta, se volteó un par de minutos, después, volvió a lo suyo—. Natalya, te hablo. ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?

—Buenos días hermano. —saludó con burla. Iván contó mentalmente hasta el número de grados que poseía el vodka para no comenzar a perder la compostura. A pesar de eso, tuvo el suficiente seso como para notar que, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida, Natalya no había corrido a abrazarle al verle.

—No es momento para formalidades y no te lo repetiré más veces Bella, ¿qué haces en mi oficina?

—Busco algo. —Iván estaba seguro de que había escuchado el _Pop!_ de una goma de mascar después de que su hermana hablase. Imaginaciones suyas, pero no tan improbable a pesar de todo.

— ¿Podrías decirme qué clase de cosa? Al menos así podría ayudarte a buscarlo.

—Un sobre, con letras en él. —se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba demasiado que su hermano preguntase.

—Más específica se puede. Había muchísimos sobres en la mesa y no creo que uno sea único como para notarlo con apenas verificar que es el que buscas.

—Viene para Natalya Arlovskaya. Mi nombre.

Iván volvió a contar todos los grados posibles del vodka. Pensó en que un buen trago no le haría daño. El vodka no hace daño a nadie, salva vidas.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué tan importante es como para que hubieses desordenado toda mi oficina?

— ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó radiante. Rusia le quitó el sobre de inmediato y observó el destinatario. Sí, era su hermana y sí, estaba direccionado para su casa. Arqueó una ceja al ver que el remitente era…

— ¿Alfred F. Jones? —observó interrogante a su hermana. Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó el sobre nuevamente. Rusia iba a replicar algo cuando su hermana desapareció de su vista.

En definitiva no era el mejor plan, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Lituania y Polonia eran su única esperanza.

—

—Recuérdame _Liet_ , ¿qué hacemos aquí? La piel se me está manchando.

Toris rodó los ojos y volvió a asomarse por el bardal. Polonia seguía quejándose sobre el mal que le hacía todo aquél ambiente, sobre todo el sol directamente en su piel.

—Si tan sólo hubiese podido ponerme bronceador esto no sería pérdida de tiempo y las quemaduras valdrían su total. —Suspiró. Contó mentalmente todo lo posiblemente racional tratándose de paciencia con Feliks.

—Venimos aquí a vigilar a la pequeña Bielorrusia por mandato del señor Rusia. No es como que tuviésemos demasiada opción.

—Es cierto, vamos a ver más de cerca a tu noviecita. —al tiempo que le agarraba de la muñeca con nada de _delicadeza_ en lo que se refería a lo esperado de aquellas manos sedosas.

— ¡Espera Pol! ¿Qué hac- ¡mi mano!? —la mano del rubio dolía.

—Estoy como, intentando acercarme para ver mejor. La expresión de tu noviecita no se puede ver con tanta distancia. —se encogió de hombros. Mientras tanto, el castaño se quejaba por lo doloroso que era estar acompañado de él. ¿Por qué le apretaba la mano tan fuertemente?

—Pero… Feliks… mi… —señaló a su mano para ver si al otro le caía el veinte. Łukasiewics, mientras tanto, pareció no comprender.

— ¿Tu… qué? A ver no me hagas señas habla como… claro. —añadió al ver cómo Toris movía la mano apretando los labios. Feliks se puso una mano en la barbilla intentando adivinar los enigmas que escondía su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en un café cercano estaban Estados Unidos y Bielorrusia platicando amenamente.

— ¿La… dirección de mi casa? —arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto! Me dijiste que tu hermano encontró la última carta y se supone que no debe leerlas. ¿No crees que sería mejor idea enviarlas a tu casa? —Natalya se pensó un par de minutos aquello.

—Hmmm… de acuerdo, ¿a qué horas debía estar en el club hoy? —Dijo al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña libretita de su vestido. Alfred intentó recordar la hora.

—A las ocho… —iba a continuar cuando observó que Feliks y Toris se acercaban.

—Hola, Bella, necesito preguntarte algo. —dijo el rubio. Hastiada, la albina hizo una seña con la mano.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo sin él presente? —dijo señalando a la compañía del polaco.

—De hecho, necesito que él lo escuche claro y sonoro. ¿Te gustaría botarlo por mí por favor?

—Quédatelo si quieres pero aléjalo de mí. —aseguró.

— ¡Ehhhhh! —chilló Toris, entre molesto por su muñeca morada y la respuesta de la chica—. Pero…

—Ya escuchaste _Liet_ , vámonos. —y continuó arrastrándolo por la calle. Bielorrusia, mientras tanto volvía a centrar su atención en un extrañado Estados Unidos.

— ¿Esto te sucede todos los días? —quiso saber. La albina hizo una seña con la mano, haciéndole saber que no quería hablar de eso. Alfred, comprendiendo (a medias) asintió—. Te iba diciendo…

—A las ocho. —asintió Natalya observando su libreta. Alfred asintió energético— ¿Necesitan que lleve algo específico o sólo tengo que asistir?

— ¡Con tu presencia es suficiente!

—

Iván observaba papeleo. Nada fuera de lo usual. Un toqueteo insistente en la puerta le hizo levantar la vista, y casi sabiendo quiénes estaban detrás de la puerta, se apresuró (aunque haciéndolo tranquilamente, no quería parecer desesperado) a abrirles la puerta y hacer un gesto con la cabeza de que tenían permitido pasar.

— ¿Y bien?

Polonia se encogió de hombros.

—Hablaban de una fiesta.

Lituania, algo incómodo por la prepotencia del rubio e intimidado por la presencia del señor Rusia sólo se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Y de qué se trataba la fiesta?

—Yo qué sé. Iban a ir a un antro, presumiblemente en América.

Rusia rodó los ojos. Aquello era evidente. No lo incitó con palabras, pero observó a Lituania, sabiendo que él podría brindarle información más eficaz y centrada que las nimiedades que el otro le presentaba.

—E-Eh… b-bueno, ellos-ellos… dijeron algo sobre, que sería esta noche y… a-a las ocho —tragó saliva, a veces Rusia se preguntaba si trabajaba con chihuahuas. De tanto que temblaban, daba la impresión de que pensaban que en cualquier momento él se los tragaría y/o aplastaría con la mano cual peón.

—Gracias chicos —dijo, no con su usual sonrisa, pero siguiendo intrigado por la extraña actitud (y aparente liberalismo, que no había visto antes) en Bella—. Si no les importaría, vuelvan a lo suyo.

Esta vez, un impulso de curiosidad (debido a la inusual seriedad en el rostro de su jefe) dominó a Lituania.

— ¿Va a seguirla, Señor Rusia?

Rusia se encogió de hombros. —No vale la pena. Siempre y cuando no planee un complot contra mí al lado de ese cerdo capitalista o estén buscando la forma de derrocarme, todo en orden. Además… por primera vez en años no está intentando perseguirme.

Rusia asintió para sí mismo. Tal vez, un cambio no le viniese mal a Bella. Después de todo, él mismo se lo había sugerido.

—

Estaba Natalya en el edificio, observando un tanto aburrida el reloj de muñequera que tenía mientras esperaba que Alfred reapareciera con las bebidas. No es como que ella gustase mucho de las cosas que el otro mezclaba por diversión como si fuera un juego de niños. No le gustaban todas las sustancias nocivas que contenía una sola gota de lo que una de aquellas bebidas fluorescentes pudiese tener. ¡Rayos! Hasta donde ella sabía, ¡podrían contener uranio!

Llegó unos minutos después con un par de vasos de apariencia normal, con unos cuantos hielos y una bebida de coloración medianamente aceptable. Una sombrilla como sosa decoración y finalizando con un sabor que a la chica le sabía al mismo plomo. Por cortesía consumió otro trago, pero la dejó a los pocos mililitros abandonada en la barra en la que estaban unas cuantas rameras (o de apariencia, aunque a juzgar por el lugar, no podía juzgar del todo a las apariencias… con todos restregándose con todos, debería dejar de sorprenderse). Alfred parecía vivir esencia vital a través de su popote, pues a los pocos minutos había terminado con su bebida.

— _¿Tienen alguna especie de Vodka?_ —preguntó en un inglés muy acentuado. El barman asintió y en unos cuantos minutos le sirvió unos hielos, a lo que la chica negó e hizo señas de que fuese el puro shot. El hombre asintió y sacó un vaso más pequeño, que le entregó a la chica y finalmente observó al "caballero" detrás de ella, quien le extendía la suma por las tres bebidas no-del-todo-consumidas.

— ¿Divirtiéndote? —le preguntó en un tono más alto, debido a que la música se había duplicado de sonido apenas hubieron abandonado la seguridad del área de la barra. La bielorrusa se encogió de hombros.

—Siéndote sincera, para una cita este lugar no es para nada romántico —no es como que ella se esperase menos de Alfred. Conociéndole de décadas, podía decirse que hasta aquella había sido una de las mejores opciones que habían pasado por su cabeza. Cuando hubo recordado el asunto que la trajo a aceptar aquél encuentro con Jones, alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada azul y suplicante de Alfred.

—Bueno, es que hoy era la gran inauguración.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros—. Dijiste que habías encontrado algo en tu estudio que podría interesarme. ¿Qué es?

El americano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. De un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, extrajo una libreta algo raída que decía en un bielorruso casi ilegible "Napoleón Orda." Los ojos de Natalya se abrieron con sorpresa encontrándose con semejante reliquia.

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo no cabiendo en su sorpresa. No había sido muuuuuuuy fan de la música clásica, arte y esas cosas, pero en general cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con sus habitantes le concernía demasiado.

—Estaba limpiando mi casa el otro día y me lo encontré en el ático —se encogió de hombros—. No es la gran cosa.

Bielorrusia pasó con delicadeza sus dedos a través de las páginas. Todo en aquella liberta indicaba "historia." Una de las páginas se cayó y Natalya alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cualquier inepto fuese a pisarla.

Esa no parecía la caligrafía de Napoleón Orda. A decir verdades aquí, era muy… cucha. Así, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Un bielorruso hecho por un niño de cinco años. Las palabras ahí escritas, sin embargo, hicieron que Bielorrusia abriera con sorpresa los ojos.

 _¿Quieres quedar el próxima semana en una lugar a tuya decisión?_

La gramática no era del todo perfecta, pero lograba comprender a lo que quería llegar Jones con eso. Sonrió, autosuficiente y observó de pies a cabeza al rubio, y viceversa.

—A serte sincera… he estado últimamente muy ocupada ayudando a mi hermano con otros asuntos. Pero depende de lo que hagamos hoy lo que mi decisión sea.

América se dio por servido con aquella frase.

* * *

 **Notas:** Se suponía que esto fuera un RusBel, no un AmeBel. ¿Cómo terminé apretada en estos líos? Mi hermana me asesinará Q.Q Ne-ne, ¿me perdonas?

Volviéndonos a asuntos claves:

 _Napoleón Orda:_ Nacido en Bielorrusia el 11 de febrero de 1807, fue un compositor y artista polaco-lituano (auuuuunque nació en Bielorrusia, que es lo que me interesaba resaltar aquí) conocido por sus paisajes y dibujos arquitectónicos de Europa. Fue jefe de la ópera italiana en París (porque eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Así como en aquella ocasión que una conocida mía dijo que París estaba en Italia y que el territorio era una botita, apuntó a la botita y era Arabia Saudita… válgame). Entre lo más destacado de él, está que estudió piano bajo la vigilancia de Franz Liszt y… que fue honrado con una escultura de Ivan Holobieu que fue erigida en la ciudad de su entierro en 1997… según la fuente en donde disque busqué esta información. Ah, lo olvidaba… perteneció a una sociedad estudiantil secreta ("Zorzanie") mientras estuvo en la Universidad de Vilnius, lo que lo llevó a ser arrestado por la policía secreta rusa el 27 de agosto en 1826.

 _Trama:_ ¿Esta cosa la tiene? A decir verdad, y lo dije al iniciar mi parloteo, se suponía fuera un RusBel. Pero… dado al hecho de que realmente no tenía nada de trama planeada para esta cosa, terminé dejándole un poco de AmeBel, que igual le faltaba a este mundo (?). Como sea, no me arrepiento que forme parte de esta colección.

—gem—


	3. RomeChu

**Título:** Rozando el paraíso.

 **Pairing:** Silk Road Pair/RomeChina.

 **Sin resumen**.

 **Inspiración:** _[aph] Dear China_ de HakuDeidara.

Disfruten.

* * *

—Sérica, ten cuidado con eso.

A pesar de que lo había dicho en un tono levemente alto, el deje juguetón que hubo en un par de sílabas no hicieron temer al chino de la advertencia del romano.

Yao se giró a verle con una sonrisa.

—Yo he tenido en mis manos armas más filosas que esto, no tengo miedo de cortarme.

Como sea, dejó el objeto en su soporte y con una mano volvió a sostenerse la sábana. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose a horcajadas del romano.

El de cabello rizado le sonrió pícaro y posicionó sus manos en ambos lados de la cadera del otro. China acercó su rostro al cuello del otro y respiró ahí pesadamente, provocándole.

—Da Qin, —dijo, entre la quijada y la clavícula del mencionado— ¿qué cress que me vayan a hacer los otros si descubren que tú y yo…? ¿Cómo reaccionará Germanía? ¿O Grecia?

—No tengo idea —respondió el otro—, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, Sérica, no deberían por qué decir nada.

China no lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que tanta felicidad a corto plazo le pagaría con lo contrario. Y Rómulo tenía razón, hubo un par de ocasiones en las que fueron atrapados en medio de una escena prometedora por más de un Imperio, pero después de alejarse uno del otro y asegurar que no había nada entre ellos dicho Imperio sacudía la cabeza y rodaba los ojos, probablemente burlándose de las mejillas rojas del chino y la risa clara del romano al tiempo que este lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía a sí.

Como sea, no era momento de hablar sobre lo que hacían en qué momento y quién los veía. Sino de lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro cercano.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Da Qin! —gritó alentándole—. ¡Y te haces llamar el asombroso Imperio Romano! ¡Ni yo cuando nací era tan lento!

No estaban compitiendo en velocidades, y tampoco estaba yendo a un paso moderadamente rápido, pero le gustaba mofarse de que por primera vez, no era Rómulo quien iba liderando. En cualquier sentido que el otro quisiera decir.

El de rizos sonrió con picardía y aceleró un poco el paso, haciendo que ambos dieran de lleno contra el suelo.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el chino debajo de él. Rómulo se rió y hundió su rostro en el sedoso cabello del otro.

—Me dan ganas de quitarte ese vestido y hacértelo en el pasto —dijo bajando una de sus manos a las caderas del chino a lo que el otro le detuvo—. Pero, por ahora tendré que conformarme con besarte.

Y procedió a hacerlo. Unió sus labios con los del otro tan rápido que durante algunos segundos a China no le dio demasiado tiempo para cerrar los ojos y gemir en disfrute. Primeramente, el contacto eran apenas roces, pero siendo Rómulo quien era, decidió darle una pequeña mordida para que inconscientemente Yao le diese permiso a entrar a su boca, comenzando una batalla no del todo limpia con la lengua del de abajo.

Con aquellos momentos tan efímeros, esos en los que parecía que su felicidad no se opacaría, a China le daba la sensación de rozar el paraíso.

* * *

 **Notas:** subirlo ahorita es mi… digámosle disculpa, por no estar activa. Kuroko no Basket fue arrollador (y eso que no he favoriteado ni dejado reviews, pero, todo a su tiempo.

Para los que sigan "Can I kiss you?" Acabo de terminar una semana trona-neuronas de exámenes, espero poder subirlo el sábado.

—gem—


End file.
